


Home

by angelaodinsdottir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Other, Protective Thor (Marvel), They love each other, not thorki, odin can eat a dick, odin is UGLY, thor and loki are soft brothers, thorki is fucking gross, we are anti incest laid eez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaodinsdottir/pseuds/angelaodinsdottir
Summary: Loki Laufeyson has been betrayed his entire life, but nothing could top the hurt this particular betrayal caused.For the Marvel Writing Contest on tumblr! I was assigned #24 for Loki with the words "Symbol, contrary, snake"follow me @angelavodinsdottir on tumblr and @angelavodinsdottir-writes on tumblr





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Writing Contest on tumblr! I was assigned #24 for Loki with the words "Symbol, contrary, snake"
> 
> follow me @angelavodinsdottir on tumblr and @angelavodinsdottir-writes on tumblr

Loki Laufeyson has been betrayed his entire life, but nothing could top the hurt this particular betrayal caused. 

“Your birthright,” Odin boomed from his golden throne, “was to die!”. At that moment, several emotions coursed through his body. Anger, bitterness, anguish but most of all,  _ betrayal.  _ His hands shook with the force of holding back his magic. Odin may be powerful but he is far too old to withstand an attack from a magician so young and talented. One or two powerful blasts from the raven haired boy would destroy the Borson but Loki knew deep in his heart that killing Odin wouldn’t make up for the hurt that had settled in his body. He knew in his heart that he would never stop hurting. 

Apparently, Odin had been talking still but Loki had not been paying attention. All he saw was the short flick of his wrist, the  **symbol** of dismissal Odin had given him his whole life. Loki bowed his head and cleared out of the expanse of gold. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike it his more revered brother, Thor, Loki never showed strong emotion in the presence of people he didn’t trust. And to be honest, the list of people that Loki trusts is about as barren as it could be. The raven haired man could be enjoying himself at party, surrounded by ethereal women, men and beings who did not conform to gender, all trying to garner his attention, but Loki would never give them more than a sly smile and a flick of his wrist. Dismissal is all they obtained from the trickster. He’d watch them walk away, angry, sad or even a mixture of both expressions plastered on their faces. On the outside, he gave them nothing; on the inside, he was shouting at the top of his lungs that he was sorry. Sorry that he was taught to never show affection. Sorry that he always seemed cold and distant, never truly in the present. Sorry that he was tainting the kingdom with his frost-giant blood. Sorry that he was such a disappointment. 

Loki played these scenes in his head as he buried his head into a silken pillow. That pillow had once been dry but was now almost soaked with salty tears that fell from his baby blues. The man that he had once called ‘Father’ had told him that he wasn’t worth much. That he was to die when Odin ordered it so. Out of all of the events that occurred that day, the conformation that Odin never truly loved him hit him the hardest. For thousands of years, Loki had just been trying to gain his father’s affection. He never expected the love the man gave to Thor, but a pat on the back or a “good job, my son” in a non-condescending manner would do his mental health and self esteem a favor. 

A knock on his chamber doors startled Loki from his thoughts. 

“Brother?” a voice spoke from the other side. It was deep and slightly raspy; it could only belong to Thor. “Brother, we need to speak.” Loki rolled his eyes, wiped them and walked to his doors. 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m trying to cool down right -”

“I heard what Father said in the throne room.” Loki’s blood turned to ice. He raised his head to meet Thor’s eyes, expecting to see a sick sense of accomplishment in the blonde’s eyes. Instead, he saw a certain softness to them that he’d never seen before. It wasn’t pity, no, it was sympathy. 

“Loki, I-I just...may I come in?” Thor asked hesitantly. Loki measured the pros and cons of this happening. If he shut the door in Thor’s face, he may never see that look in his eyes ever again but on the  **contrary** , he had forgotten to flip the pillow on his bed, which was currently soaked with tears. Thor would know he had been crying. 

_ “Odinson’s never cry, you absolute waste of space,” Odin spat at the boy as he held the deceased bird in hands.  _

_ “B-b-but Father, I-” _

_ SLAP! _

“Brother?” Thor’s meek voice set him back to subject at hand.

“Uh, y-yes, come in,” Loki stuttered. He moved back and waved a hand to let Thor through. The taller man looked around the expanse before him. Loki’s room was simple. It had towering windows that covered an entire wall so Loki could look out upon the people of Asgard. At the moment, they were adorned with bronze colored silk curtains that blocked the sunlight. There were chairs and couches spread around the room, a mirror on the wall in the center and his bed at the back. 

“You almost never let me in here,” Thor stated after a few beats of silence. “I almost forgot how much you like simplicity.” He turned to his brother and gave a small smile. 

“Why are you here?” Loki said in a rough voice. He cursed himself inwardly for sounding so weak. 

“I heard what Father said in the throne room,” Thor repeated. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“OF COURSE I’M NOT OKAY,” Loki exploded. “I WAS JUST TOLD THAT MY ONLY RIGHT WAS TO DIE WHEN EVER I WANTED TO OR WHEN EVER ODIN WISHES. I AM NOT-” Loki’s voice broke at the end, causing him to stop. Tears trickled in a steady stream down his pale face and  _ he just couldn’t hold it back anymore _ . “From the time I was brought to Asgard to now, I could never ever gain his favor. Never once did he tell me he loved me, never told me ‘good job’ never hugged me.  _ You  _ got his favor, you got his praise, you got his love and all I ever got were disappointed looks and slaps to the face whenever I spoke out of place. I have never, ever been okay,” Loki sobbed between words and crumpled to the ground. “Why doesn’t he want me?”. Thor rushed over to his brother, coming to comfort him when Loki held up his hand. A short blast of green energy kept Thor back. Loki had created a barrier between him and his brother. Thor could only watch as the man sobbed on the ground. It tore the blonde’s heart in two. 

Thor waited for Loki’s cries to die down before he spoke again. 

“You know, when we were kids, my favorite thing was when you would crawl into bed with me,” Thor began. “You claimed it was nightmares but I saw right through you. You always slept better next to me and so did I. I remember one night during a winter you had just left Odin’s chambers; your face was streaked with tears and I could see you holding the side of your face. I didn’t know then but I know now that you nursing a slap mark. You opened my door a little more and called my name. All I had to do was move over slightly and pat the space next to me, and you climbed right in and snuggled up to me. You asked me, ‘Thor, do you really love me, even when I pull my tricks?’. At first I was so startled by the question that I could not answer but after a few moments I responded, ‘why of course I do, brother. I love you and your little tricks. Why do you ask?’ and you said, ‘because dad said that you wouldn’t love me anymore if I continued pulling them.’ I remember laughing because it was such an absurd thing of Odin to say. I could never stop loving you because of your tricks, they always made my day. One of my favorite tricks of yours was when you would transform into a  **snake** . Some of my happiest memories are of when you would slither past me while I was lying in the grass. I would feel you slither across my stomach, up a bit higher and then you suddenly stop. I’d open one eye to see who it was and I’d just see a little emerald green snake laying on my chest, basking in the sunlight. Sometimes you’d just be staring at me and flicking your tongue across my nose.”

“We had gone silent a bit when I made you a promise. I said, “How about this, I promise to never stop loving you, no matter what. Even if someone tries to drive us apart, I’ll have your back and you’ll have mine and I’ll never stop loving you.’ I made you that promise over 500 years ago and I will uphold that promise. Father is wrong, about you, about us being close. Loki, you may not be my blood but you are still my kin. You are still my blood and no matter what he says, I will always love you and be there for you.” 

Loki listened to Thor speak, he held onto to every word and phrase. When Thor finished, Loki let out a small sigh. 

“You promise?” he squeaking in a watery voice. Thor’s face lit up. 

“I promise.” Loki let the barrier drop immediately and let himself be scooped into a hug by Thor. It was warm and safe and inviting and  _ home _ . The boys embraced for a long time. Thor’s grip never loosened and it grounded Loki, inviting him back to the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Writing Contest on tumblr! I was assigned #24 for Loki with the words "Symbol, contrary, snake"
> 
> follow me @angelavodinsdottir on tumblr and @angelavodinsdottir-writes on tumblr


End file.
